The Ace of Hearts
by julietlovec
Summary: "I'm retired." She said her eyebrows raised, her fingers twirling through her curly blond hair. James, Lily and Remus looked at each other with credulous looks of disbelief before turning back to her.  Better Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**_So this is the first story I've ever written, I'm new to this so hopefully this goes well. Let me know! Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own it! :)_**

**(Visit my Profile page see see a list of pictures of each character. It's just better when you have images!)**

**Summary: **"I'm retired." She said her eyebrows raised, her fingers twirling through her curly blonde hair. James, Lily and Remus looked at each other with credulous looks of disbelief before turning back to her. "Stella c'mon you've broken up so many of my relationships without me even asking you, might I add, and when we actually need you to work your ways you say no? James, Remus and Lily have finally cracked. They can't take it anymore. When their two best friends Addison and Sirius begin to date they start to drive everyone crazy and make everything uncomfortable.

* * *

**_Present day_**

"I'm retired." She said her eyebrows raised, her fingers twirling through her curly blond hair.

James, Lily and Remus looked at each other with credulous looks of disbelief before turning back to her.

"Stella c'mon you've broken up so many of my relationships without me even asking you, might I add, and when we actually need you to work your ways you say no?" James asked slamming closed the book she had opened and receiving countless shushes from the students trying to study in the library.

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose and took the seat next to her. James needed to handle this gently not have a tantrum in the middle of the library getting them kicked out by Madame Pince.

"Stella, please although you know I don't condone your…um…" Remus struggled for the correct words.

"Conniving ways?" Stella looked at James pointedly and leaned back in her chair making James put up his hands in defense and Lily smack his arm.

"Stella, they're not happy anymore and it's tearing our group apart." Remus said gently. Stella bit her lip thinking about it.

"Stell listen it's been a month and they're driving us crazy, they're driving you crazy! Stella, remember when we were locked out of our own dorm room because…well because Addison and Sirius were 'indisposed' and then Sirius teased you about going through your underwear drawer for a whole week?" Lily said bringing up the 'incident' as Stella liked to call it.

Stella crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "Or that time…"

"Lily enough, okay I'll do it but only because Addison is my friend and her and Sirius are letting themselves go, they're not themselves anymore. Any maybe this is just not meant to be. I've got some planning to do"

Stella said swooping up her books and walking out of the library.

"You realize we just set her loose on our two best friends right?" Lily said.

"Are you feeling bad about this Evans? No one felt bad when she broke me and my girlfriends up!" James said crossing his arms. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Stella is a romantic at heart, deep down. You know she believes you and Lily belong together whether you two believe it or not." Remus shrugged.

"So maybe she had her own reasons but really James did you miss those girls?"

"Of course I missed…that uh that Ravenclaw chick uh Sarah…Sally…Sandra…?" James said changing the name each time he saw Remus shake his head.

"Alright fine, maybe she does have like an extra sense at knowing these things." James said running his hand through his shaggy black hair and smiling at Lily.

Lily blushed a little but rolled her eyes at him for the millionth time that day.

"Yeah, Stella always has an ace up her sleeve." Remus said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Three months earlier. _**

"Ladies." Sirius greeted as he swaggered by the Gryffindor table and towards the Hufflepuff table.

"Ugh. Can you believe this? He's going after Ellie ports in Hufflepuff but just last week he was seeing Rachel Hall in Ravenclaw. Look at Rachel she's a mess!" Addison said pointing to the brunette sitting at the Ravenclaw table with tissues everywhere.

Clearly the girl had been sobbing over Sirius. The girls watched him at the Hufflepuff table turning on the charm and flirting effortlessly with the dark blonde haired Ellie ports.

"Why do you let your best friend gallivant all over the school like that?" Lily asked James and Remus who had just sat down.

"Yeah I mean at one point he's going to run out of girls at this school." Stella said.

James shook his head. "There's no stopping him he's kind of on a roll."

James said giving Sirius a thumbs up when Sirius made eye contact with James and tilted his heads towards Ellie.

"Don't encourage him Potter." Lily said.

"Of course my sweet."

"Don't call me that."

"Love monkey? Precious stone? I know how about my flower! That's a good one cause your name is Lily like the flower!"

"No James." Lily said getting her things together and making her way to class.

"Wait Lily come back!" James said grabbing a bagel off one of the plates and running after her.

"Well he's 3 for 3 this week." Addison giggled.

James had offended, upset or aggravated Lily at least once a day since first year. Remus and Stella laughed along with her.

"Trust me those two are going to fall in love one day and end up getting married and having like a kid or something." Stella said smiling.

"Stell I think just you and James share this outlook." Remus laughed.

"Yeah you keep inflating his ego any more and his head is going to explode." Addison laughed.

"But on the upside if you keep breaking up James and his girlfriends he'll have no choice but to keep going after Lily." Stella pouted at Addison throwing a piece of toast at her.

"Yeah well mark my words it's only sixth year now but soon." She smiled.

"Hey mates guess who has a date tonight?" Sirius said cheekily.

"Peter my good man tell them the count." Sirius said patting Peter who had just come down for breakfast on the back.

"No we don't want to know!" Addison said plugging her ears.

"Eww gross!" Stella said sticking her tongue out.

Sirius smirked and grabbed an apple rubbing it on his uniform shirt and winked at Addison sitting next to him. Addison shook her head and laughed at him. Sirius gave her a lopsided grin shaking the hair out of his eyes.

"Hey Stella did you finish your homework for potions?" Peter asked sitting a little too close to Stella for her liking.

"Um yeah, wasn't too bad." Stella said playing with the ends of her hair. Sirius smirked again knowing about the crush Peter had on their blonde hair'd blue eye'd friend.

Unfortunately Sirius also picked up on the crush Stella and Remus had on each other whether they knew it themselves or not.

"Well we'd better get to class Remus." Stella said flipping her blonde hair and tugging on Remus' uniform shirt affectionately.

Remus smiled at her placing his hand on the small of her back and guiding her out of the Great Hall talking animatedly about the reading due for today's class.

Peter's mood deflated immediately. Addison cleared her throat as the last of her best friends had left the table.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat boys but I'm supposed to be meeting Marcus Bell before we go to class. So I'll see you guys later."

"See yeah later Turner, try not to daydream about me _all_ day!" Sirius joked patting her on the butt as she tried to get out of her seat. She glared at Sirius punching his arm. Sirius laughed.

"She totally wants me." He said cheekily to Peter. Peter sighed.

"Oh Wormtail don't be so lovestruck mate Stella maybe involved in everyone else's love life but she's completely blind to her own."

"Siri, aren't you going to walk me to class?" Ellie Ports asked minutes later as she flirtatiously began playing with his hair. Sirius smirked at Peter and winked.

"Of course love." Sirius said walking Ellie Ports to her class with his arm slung around her.

Peter sighed; he was always the odd man out.

* * *

**Don't forget to Review! :) LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY!**


End file.
